


Social Experiment

by dearestones (Devin_Trinidad)



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Games, Yandere Yagami Light, coercion into supposedly illegal acts, yandere behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devin_Trinidad/pseuds/dearestones
Summary: “A social experiment,” he reiterated.His dark brown eyes settled on yours, as if he was trying to get a read on your soul. You hoped that he liked what he found.“Pretend that this piece of paper is the world’s most dangerous weapon. I want you to decide: would you let this murderer live or die? If you choose to let him die, simply write down his name and picture his face as you do so.”
Relationships: Yagami Light/Main Character, Yagami Light/Reader, Yandere! Yagami Light/Main Character, Yandere! Yagami Light/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Social Experiment

You held a piece of paper and a pen in a grip that was both loose and tense at the same time. You stared in confusion at the lined paper that your friend had ripped out from one of his notebooks. It looked like any other piece from a generic notebook, if a bit off white and faded, as if the notebook was old. 

You had asked Light what you were supposed to be doing, but he merely smiled that charming smile of his and gestured for you to sit down at his desk. Nodding, you had complied. While you weren’t best friends with him, you had known him for quite some time now. School had brought the both of you together, but that didn’t mean that you knew him outside of the academic setting. 

Much to your surprise, he had invited you over to his house. Study, he had said. Given the fact that the both of you were only a few months away from graduating, it made sense that you wanted to give it your all with the time you had left. You were an average student with room for improvement—and how could you deny getting free help from the top student? 

So, after approximately three hours of reviewing for certain subjects that you needed help with (and with minimal breaks), you were just about ready to drop. You had the basic foundation for how to go about correcting your weakness and enhancing your strengths. Gratefulness was only the bare minimum you felt. 

You basically owed Light your life and your academic career.

You said as much, and while you knew that the smile and chuckled he offered you was probably out of politeness more than out of actual humor, you accepted it. Glancing at your watch, realized that it was getting late. Satisfied with your session, you explained to Light that it would be best that you left now instead of possibly intruding on a dinner meant for his family.

He had agreed.

But then—

He said that he wanted to show you something. 

At first, you wanted to brush off his offer. Not in a mean way, but rather, you didn’t want to overstay your welcome given the fact that he basically re-taught you everything you needed to know. However, that didn’t stop the dose of intrigue that seemed to grab you. 

What was the top student of your high school up to? What did he want to show you? 

You asked as much, but was only rewarded with a kind smile that didn’t exactly reach his eyes, but you paid no mind to it. Instead, you focused on his movements as he had you sit down at his desk. Thinking nothing of it, you complied.

And then, one by one, he gave you the piece of paper and then a pen. 

You were confused.

Was he going to give you another tip for studying? 

You briefly thought this was a prank before dismissing such a thought. Light was many things, but he wasn’t overly mischievous at times. (You doubted that he even had a sense of humor). 

“I’ve actually wanted to do a social experiment.”

You raised a brow. 

“Oh, really?” 

You must have looked a bit skeptical, if a bit suspicious of his intentions if his reaction was anything to go by. He chuckled as he began to type and click on his computer (all the while hovering behind your back as you sat in his desk chair) and began to peruse a few websites that he clearly had browsed before. As you waited, you examined the piece of paper closely, as if trying to decipher it.

There was nothing.

It was merely just a scrap of paper. Off white, generic, lined. Slightly crumpled, but nothing more. 

The pen yielded the same result. 

So, you decided to ask.

“I didn’t know you were into psychology,” you muttered to yourself. You leaned a little away from his arms as he continued to move his mouse over his desk, his movements seemingly too practiced. As if he was planning this from the start. 

Again, that begged the question: what did he want? 

You glanced at you from the corner of his eyes, regarding you with a look that was reminiscent of that of a parent coddling a small child. It was condescending, yet fond at the same time. You didn’t understand why he would look at you like that, you two weren’t simply close enough to establish a relationship that warranted closeness that would have allowed such an expression to pass unnoticed.

Despite that, you kept silent, waiting for his answer.

“Well, considering that I want to be part of law enforcement as a detective like my father—“ Here, you can hear the fondness and respect that he held for his father. You were almost floored by how respectful and serious he was. He must be motivated by the same ideals as his father before him. It almost calmed you. “—I have to be conscious of the fact that all crimes committed are motivated by human thoughts and wants. Without psychology, law enforcement won’t be able to put away as many as criminals as they have.”

You nodded, believing his word. 

He was smart, so how could you doubt him?

“So this pen and paper?’

Suddenly, he clicked on something on his screen and you were faced with a fairly recent article about a recently arrested man. You cast a glance at Light, but he urged you to read the article. Still hesitant and confused, you read the heading and skimmed through the information.

Apparently, this man was a murderer who had targeted an up and coming model. Below the man who was arrested, a very attractive young woman (just about your age in fact), was seen crying as an officer tried to console her. Disgusted with the juxtaposition of the murderer to the victim, you glanced at Light. 

“Why… why are you making me read this?” 

You crumpled the paper in your fist, the tragic events must have been unconciously caused you to expend effort into letting your anger out on the nearest available outlet. Unfortunately, the crumpled paper crinkled, causing Light to look down at it with an unreadable expression. Almost as if… You didn’t know how to explain it, but it felt as if you were handling something that was too priceless to have crumpled so carelessly. If you didn’t know any better, you would have thought that you should have apologized for such a thoughtless action.

But you didn’t.

It was a stupid piece of paper.

“A social experiment,” he reiterated. 

His dark brown eyes settled on yours, as if he was trying to get a read on your soul. You hoped that he liked what he found. 

“Pretend that this piece of paper is the world’s most dangerous weapon. I want you to decide: would you let this murderer live or die? If you choose to let him die, simply write down his name and picture his face as you do so.”

You… you didn’t know what to say. 

He was no prankster and you weren’t familiar with his sense of humor. 

At first, you thought that his idea of a social experiment was an extension of his interest in pursuing justice for those who were wronged by criminals. It would make sense. However—

His eyes. 

His voice.

The way he held himself.

There was something else at play here. 

You didn’t know what, but something told you not to take part.

“I—” You tried to start. Abruptly stopping was not part of your plan, but then again, you didn’t expect Light’s eyes to harden ever so slightly and that his looming figure over yours to seem all the more daunting. You hadn’t noticed, but with him hovering over you and with you seated at his desk, you were essentially trapped. 

Which didn’t make sense.

He was the top student at your school! Not some… some kind of… 

You cleared your throat, clearly uncomfortable with your current situation. 

“You’re scaring me, Light,” you amended your initial response. What you wanted to do was run out of his room, never mind that you had barely finished packing all of your materials. You could easily reclaim your items tomorrow if it came down to it. In fact, you were tensing your body, preparing for a fight as you angled your way towards the only possible exit that you could take. “I appreciate your love for justice, but this…” You gestured at the paper, at the screen. The broken, young woman tore at your heartstrings, but you held strong. “This social experiment of yours? I don’t… No one can play the role of god.”

You expected him to respect your decision to opt out whatever he wanted.

You expected him to close himself off and dismiss you.

You expected everything to go back to normal and that you would put everything at the back of your mind until you eventually forgot.

That wasn’t what happened.

Instead, he leaned in close to your ear and covered the hand that grasped his pen and began to drag it towards the paper. So mesmerized and taken aback by his sudden movements, you allowed him to move you like a doll.

For a moment, the tip of the pen hovered over the paper. 

His hand ghosted over your hands still, but you had complete control over your actions.

“Oh?” His warm breath caressed the shell of your ear while his other hand rested on your shoulder opposite to the arm that you were using to write with. “But don’t you want to punish the man who killed that young lady’s parents? Wouldn’t it be fair to play god to a man who essentially does the same thing?”

“Then… then I’d be a—”

You didn’t finish.

He didn’t allow you to do so.

“That’s different,” he whispered. “It’s just a social experiment, right? No blood on your hands. No guilt. No remorse.” 

You looked up at him and found that his eyes were gleaming with something undecipherable, as if penned in a language that you could never hope to understand. 

Pen hovered paper. 

You had a choice to make.

Only God knows if you chose the right one. 

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not condone yandere behavior outside of fictional settings. Please don’t mistake the actions of fictional characters displayed in works of fiction to be considered harmless in real life.


End file.
